The Heir
by myfirstloveisedward
Summary: Prince Edward and his bride Bella have been order to produce an heir if they want to protect the throne for his menacing cousin. However bella is a little reluctant to get pregnant. Can their relationship withstand it all?
1. Protecting The Throne

**BPOV:**

"Are you okay Sweetheart?"

I looked at him from the otherside of the car and gave a weak smile, "I"m alright" i looked back at the window. The lush greenery of Cullovia was flying past and honestly making me a little more nauseous than i already was. I could practically taste Edward's worried stare.

"Bella, you need to tell me if your feeling weak, we need to listen to your body right now. It's been given a big task and we don't want to over work it." Edward was referring to our duty to produce an heir. We'd only been married for three months and even though i knew of the task when we married i was _not_ particularly jumping up and down to get pregnant. We never used protection because Edward was hoping that i'd get pregnant. He meant well, he loved me and obviously enough to have child with me but sometimes i questioned his motives. We had to produce an heir within the next year and four months in order to retain the right to inherit the role as Queen and King of Cullovia. Our only competitor - Rosalie was very...proactive about getting pregnant and Edward was worried that she might "beat us to the punch." He didn't want to pressure me to much but Rosalie had nothing good in mind for the Country and would like nothing more to put me to death....i'll go into that later.

I gave him a sideways glance, "I'm not pregnant." was all i said before lapsing into silence. When i glanced back at him he was pinching his nose and trying not to explode at me. He hated it when i acted burdened with the task. I knew what i was getting into and had readily agreed to it. He just felt like it had something to do with _him. _

_"Bella, _sweet you don't know that. You could very well be. Are you feeling lightheaded? Nauseous? weak? wired cravings? sudden exhaustion? tenderness?"

"Edward _no." _that wasn't compltely honest though. I was feeling a little faint but i was sure it was becasue i hadn't gotten around to eating breakfast that morning.

The car arrived our destination and Edward helped me out while news channels shoved microphones into our faces and flashes went off everywhere. I put on my smile as Edward held my hand and guided me through the crowd. We were at a formal ball for the dutch and duchess of cullovia. They were big bellied people who loved to eat and invite people over to eat. We went to one of their gatherings once every other month!

"Your Highness" Said Dutch Cambel. I nodded my head and smiled. I let go of Edward's hand, "I'm going to go to the ladies room" He gave me a tense smile. I could feel his worried stare follow me into the bathroom.

Instead of going to the bathroom though i decided just to walk around. Edward was always required to be stately and in check. I didn't mind doing so most of the time but today i was just to tired to care. I let myself sit in one of the soft sofas they had laid out for guests and watched the crowds move. I saw young couples and old couples and young royals with big smiles. I wondered how they could be so happy living like this. The easy lifestyle was nice but the constant demands and expectations were so overwhelming and sometimes i wondered why i didn't just walk away from it all.

I saw Edward slipping through the crowd towards me and looking at him reminded me why.

I loved him to darn much.

"Bel-Isabella i thought you were just going to go to the ladies room?"

"I did" i lied, "And then i saw you talking with the Klienmen's again and i decided to wait until you were done" Edward and i joked about the Klienmen's in private. They were orderly people that smelled like spoiled fish (for whatever reason) and had noting to talk about besides there ridicously strange amount of cats.

Edward forced a smile and helped pull me up. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me around the room for our usual rounds. I could tell he was watching me. He was always watching me. Either out of admiration or anticipation for "signs". He lead me over to the grand refreshment table and offered me some food. I shook my head, "I'm not really hungry."

"Have you eaten anything today?" he was going into "doctor mode" again. All the potential heirs were to achieve another profession on the side just in case they did not gain the privllage of being the next ruler of Cullovia. He had chosen Doctor. I had never minded the profession until the started constantly "examining" me for signs of possible pregnancy. He was all about keeping my body healthy before, during, and after pregnancy so that i would be able to "carry" easier and be healty.

I just looked at my fancy shoes in response.

"Bella you need to eat." He said it in a hushed tone so that only i could hear, "You _could _be pregnant right now. Do you want to deprive our child or your body of nutrients? Regardless of the baby?" again it was spoken softly, he absent mindedly put his hand on my hallow stomach while saying however and a member of the paparazzi that i had snuck inside happen to notice. Before i could think they shouted out " Princess Isabella is pregnant!" I looked around in shock and yelled "No! no i'm not!"

Edward was by my side in a second, " Princess Isabella is not currently expecting a child" his hands were up as if trying to calm the crowd. the man was flashing pictures and i knew he had pictures of Edward's "smooth move" and i was not happy about it. "I am not pregnant!" i tried to call. There was flashing everywhere and the noise had just heightened and not to mention the lack of food from the day and already exsisting faintness...well i passed out cold. The last thing i remembered was my husbunds frantic voice yelling "Bella!"

-----

When i awoke i was disoriented and confused. I tried to sit up but decided to start with opening my eyes. My husbund was standing over me with frantic eyes and a worried expression. "How are you feeling" his hands were on my wrist and pressing slightly.

"Confused" i rasped out. He nodded and smoothed my hair over with with his free hand, "You passed out sweetheart. Your at home now. I brought you home right now you need to consentrate on resting."

"Okay" i replied not willing to fight him. He sighed.

"What?" i said opening my eyes again. He ran his hand through his hair, "We really need to get Pregnant."

"I know we've been over this....i'm trying okay!"

I threw the blankets off and stood up and paced the room "I've just been tired lately! and my body aches and my head is alwasy pounding and i feel faint and nothing sounds good, and everything makes me want to throw up! I just don't feel good okay? We can get back to your stupid baby making next week! okay is that to long for you?!" I yelled before stomping off to our bathroom and turning the water on in the bathtub. I had just sat up from leaning over the tub to turn it on when i came face to face with my husbund. He kissed me passionatly on the lips. After a few minuets i gasped for breath, "What was that for?!"

He smiled and put his hand on my stomach and said "Maybe the Paparazzi man was right..."

I frowned, " I am not pregnant! I'm sick!" I shut the water off and shooed him out of the bathroom to enjoy my realaxing bath. I could hear Edward in the other bathroom going on and on about something....i closed my eyes and drifted to sleep....


	2. One More Day

**a/n: everyone is human by the way! and i will be explaining more about their relationship as the story progresses....But for now just know that they grew up in Forks together. =D**

BPOV:

I was aware of someone shaking me when i opened my eyes. "What?" i said groggilly. I heard Edward's laugh and i scowled ," You fell asleep in the bathtub dear"He helped me out and wrapped a towel around me. I went to the closet and threw on some silky pajamas. I then climbed into bed with Edward following me, once he laid down next to me i could feel his hand wrap around me and lay on my stomach. I didn't think much of it i was so tired.

---------

When i awoke again i was aware of Edward running hand through my hair, "Good Morning Beautiful."

I smiled and remembered how he used to say that when we were young and just dating. Every morning without fail he would call or send flowers or just be there to tell me that.

Edward pulled me away from my trance when he kissed me. i moaned, "Edward it's too early....you said it's healthy to sleep." i was trying to use anything i could for more sleep. I felt more tired than when i went to sleep. He pulled away from me and i opened my eyes to find Edward's eyes shining and his smile so big it nearly covered his face. "What?" i said.

"Nothing, dear, it's after noon. i _did _let you sleep in. I cancelled a few meetings of mine to be here when you woke up. Your probably in your seventh week- your expected to be more tired, your body is adjesting."

i groaned, " Seven weeks in what?"

"Seven weeks Pregnant, love"

I sat up, "I am not pregnant!"

He ran his hand down my arm, "Would it really be so awful to be pregnant?"

I sighed, "Edward your asking me if i want to be sick for five months, go through indescribeable pain, and get fat....i think the answer is obvious."

"Is that all it is to you? Your making another human! Your carrying life....doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Edward" i took a breath, "I love you, but we've barely been married three months. i don't want a baby right now...maybe someday just not right now."

He laughed, " I think it's a little too late for that. We talked about this before the marriage...i thought you were okay with this. "He ran his hand over my stomach- my body was covered with chills.

"Stop it" i told him, he removed his hands and looked sad, " When we talked about this...we didn't say anything about it being so soon." I got off the bed and was planning to leave the room when my stomach decided differently. I made it just in time to throw up into the porclien bowl.

Once i was done Edward came in with a little box of some sorts, he was opening it and pulling out a long plastic thing.

"What's that?" i said from my position- i was lying on the floor.

"A pregnancy test that you are going to take."

"Edward i'm so sick of those things- you make me take one every month period or not."

He just smiled, "Just this one last time....for me?" he dazzled me and i couldn't say no.

"Fine." Edward left the bathroom glowing and i wanted nothing more than to chuck the stupid test at his head. If i didn't love him so darn much i would! Instead i did something equally evil. I dumped water on the test instead. I left it on the counter and walked out. "Well?" Edward said- of course he was standing right outside the door.

"I didn't look" i retorted. I paused before moving to let him go look at the test, "If i am pregnant, Edward.....Why do you want to have a child with me....just for the sake of the country?"

"Bella, NO, i want to have a baby witih you becasue i love you so much, i know that this is a little quick and the rush has definatly been influenced by the country's problems....but the fact that i want to have a child with you is because i love you."

He kissed me then and i immediatly felt bad for faking the test.

When i peeked back in after a few minuets i heard him on his phone saying, "I was so sure...i thought....she has all the sympotoms....maybe a faulty test?"

I wanted to tell him about the test but i could bring myself to do it. Instead i inched downstairs to the kitchen to find some ice cream. I ran into my Lady-in-Waiting, and best friend, Alice there.

"Your highness..." she said while supressing her smile

"Whatever Alice you know it's Bella." She only put on the show for the kitchen staff that was watching us curiously. She laughed a nodded before going on to inform me about today schedule.

"First off we have a gown fitting for your dress for the dinner tomorrow and then after that we have a....doctors appointmnet. Edward had me set it....he says it was a prenatal appointmnet...." She trailed off and although she had said it quietly she still pulled me into the pantry. "Are you pregannt?" she said, i could practically taste her excitiment.

"I don't know" i confided, "Maybe, i feel different."She squeled and i covered my ears. Then she shut up and we left the grand pantry.

------

To soon after that i found myself in a flimsy hostpital gown with Doctor Harris doing various tests. I was just waiting for them to be processed at this point.

She came in smiling but they always did- good or bad news- so i shrugged it off, "Princess Isabella, i am very honored to tell you that you are indeed pregnant."

I absorbed the information for a minuete trying to keep myself from panicing....but to no avail. I started freaking out. "I want it out of me!"

Dr. Harris looked taken aback, "Princess...isn't this what you wanted? With Rosalie...."

"I want it out of me...it's not my fault what happens to your stupid country! Just get this thing out of me!" She was telling me to calm down now as i looked around the room for something sharp. I could _not _have this baby.

" Princess, maybe you should discuss this with your husbund. Your just very emotional right now, your hormones are adjesting and you seem to be going into shock....." she kept talking but now i was already getting dressed and walking out.

"You need to schedule another appointment!" someone called after me but i was already out the door.

Luckily i had driven myself for once so i numbly got into the car and started driving....once it started getting dark i pulled over to the side and started crying. How could i want to get rid of a innocent baby? "I'm sorry baby!" i said audibly, "You see, i wouldn't be a good mom and you'd be constantly demanded upon, and i love your father but you don't want this life....i miss my old life...my T-shirt and Jean life. Everything all of that is gone. I miss Edward the way he used to be. Here he has to be perfect all the time he can't slip up or take a chance. Back home when we were young he would have never stood for any of this ...crap!" i was bawling by now and i really wanted to just forget this awful day.

-----

When i finally pulled up to the Palace it was somewhere after midnight and i was tired and hungry. I had pulled over to a fast food place on the way home but that hadn't stayed in me long and i was now hungry and naseous all in one.

The second i had put the car into park Edward was there opening the door and pulling me into his chest. "Bella! Oh bella! I was so worried about you! No one knew where you were. The doctor told us you had a panic attack! Are you okay? What happened?" He visually checked me over quickly, He scooped me up and took me inside. Once in the privacy of our room he was there at my side,

"What happened at the Doctor's office?" I didn't know what to say....how would i explain the test? Did i want him to know yet? Even though i'm a princess now that doesn't mean i don't have the right to tell him on my own time.....but he'd be so happy...it's not fair to keep it from him.....but he'd be breathing down my neck day and night.....

I was completely torn.

"She didn't tell you?" I said quietly, still deciding,

"No, Doctor-Paitent confidentiality" He rolled his eyes, "I could have ordered her to tell me but i thought maybe you'd want to tell me yourself? He sounded hopefull.

"Well i don't have Cancer" i told him, he smiled slightly, waiting for me to say something else.

I didn't.

"What caused you to get so upset, Bella?" I was looking at my feet still looking for an answer....stubbornly i decided to wait just one day.....one day for the baby to be my little secret.

" I haven't been eating enough and she told me to eat more." that _was _true....

"Why were you upset about that?" he said questioned.

" You didn't let me finish...she also said that we need to try harder to get pregnant, and she umm questioned my ability to be a good, dedicated ruler....i guess i just got pissed off." I laughed slightly and Edward's shoulder's sagged, "That's all?"

"Pretty Much..." i smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, "I do really love you though....."

"And i love you..." the stated. I could already tell the hormones coming out....darn it!

Just one more day Edward. I'll tell you everything.


	3. Off My Chest

a/n: Thanks for the comments!

**BPOV: **

When i awoke the first thing i noticed was the absense of Edward. I sat up and ignore the flairing nausesa. Usually at least he left a note or something....

I felt upset that he only felt the need to be here when i woke up when thought i was pregnant. I ignored my heart beating in pain at the thought and got up to get ready for the day. Alice came in and helped me get dressed in a proper gown. It went to my knees and was a soft blue that brought out my eyes she said. Tonight was the "big dinner" Rosalie would be there apparently bearing a "big announcment" we all knew that she was most likely pregnant. I was sort of hoping that she was moving to anartica though....

For that i'd have to wear a big fancy gown along with a tiara that weighed a ton and gave me a headache. "Bella you seem a little bit out of it."

I looked up at my energetic best friend, "I'm pregnant."

she squealed and hugged me before putting her hand on my stomach, "Ahhh! Hello little prince or princess!" she cooed. i grimanced at the term "prince or princess". It wasn't fair for my child to be forced to be one. He or she should have a chocie.

"What' wrong? I'm sure the prince is thrilled!"

I shrugged, "I haven't told him, after i faked that test yesterday...." I told Alice the whole story and she being the good friend just let me vent only nodding and adding in appropriate comments.

"What are you going to about the ball tongiht? I know Edward has major security on you but aren't you worried that Rosalie will try to pull something? What happened anyways?"

I closed my eyes and told her the short story of why Rosalie had it out for me:

"Edward escaped to Forks, Washington with his mom when he was thirteen. We didn't start dating until we were seventeen but i'd seen him around. He was always more poilte then everyone else and something about him seemed almost..regal. Edward's mother Elizabeth was running away from Rosalie's mother Katilyn. She wanted Elizabeth and Edward dead. With Elizabeth out of the way she could marry the king and have her own child Rosalie in line for the crown. When Elizabeth heard of this she retreived Edward and fled. Forks was a small descrete down which made it highly desierable. Elizabeth eventually was killed by one of Katilyn's hired men. Edward was already eighteen by then and we were a happy couple. He told me his secret and stayed at my house hiding from the tenasious murderers. His mother had never let him go out in the sun becasue then someone may recognize him in his car, when it was raining you wouldn't be able to tell who was in the car, that was her logic anyways. Eventually his own father who had "been looking for him" but obviously not hard enough sent for him. He brought me back and we got married. His father was very forceful about him being in a position to take over the crown. Katilyn was older by then and was posined by her own husbund who found out about her little esepade. (that's right she was married!) That left Rosalie to contiued her mother's plan. Making me her target. With me dead, Edward will have to marry and she will be right there ready. If he doesn't have an heir by the allotted time however he would forfit anyways...she's next in line. With me dead it would only make things easier for her"

Alice looked at me shocked by my explanation. "Wow, if i wasn't worried before i'm worried now."

I laughed, "Don't worry, Edward will be there." i looked around (we were in the kitchen now, "Where is he anyways, i haven't seen him all morning."

"He had some stuff to work out about security for the ball, he's been gloomy all day though." i nodded, "Do you know where he is though?

"He's in the left wing meeting hall." She replied smiling, "Are you going to tell him."

I sighed, " I don't want to but...i need to."

"Why don't you want him to know?" She inquired.

" I'm just not sure of anything right now. Having a baby is just so permanent"

"You love Edward don't you though?"

"I love Edward so much, i couldn't be without him...it's just that i don't know if i want to live as a princess or a queen."

She nodded, "Tell Edward he'll help you through everything."

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the meeting hall. "I need to talk to Edward" i told the guard, he nodded and turned too unlock the door. I smiled, Edward always made sure all the guards were very well informed to never keep me out. I was about to walk in when i heard someone call my name, i turned around to seem my body guard Emmett walking down the hall with a dounut in hand he was waving like a monkey on coffee.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk in side. As soon as Edward saw me he excused himself and escorted me into the little waiting room that was seperate from the metting room.

"What' wrong Bella? Are you okay?" he ran his hands up and down my arms.

I nodded, "It's just that---" i took a deep breath, "It's that i am....pregnant."

I watched as he took comprehension on what i was saying, "Pregnant? But yesterday-"

I shook my head, " I dumped water on the test, i was frustrated." I blinked back tears, "You aren't mad at me are you?"

He shook his head, "Bella, no! How could i be mad at you while your standing here carrying my child?" i smiled faintly, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay i guess. Just a little sick" I didn't want to talk about it. He was going to be like this for the next nine months.

"This is what you were upset about yesterday" he stated as he wiped a tear away from my face, "It's okay you'll be fine. I'm here with you and i love you. Nothing will ever change that." He got on his knees and pressed his lips to my covered tummy. "Hello little one, this is your Daddy." he ran his hand over my stomach, "i love you, i can't wait to meet you, be good for your mother now." he kissed it and stood up and kissed me on my lips. I loved how he didn't say anything about being royal to our baby with no ears. =D

" I've got to go finish my meeting- consider your security tripled!" he said while kissing me again, before removing his hand from my stomach and turning to walk away. "We should tell them tonight." he said as he walked away, "Is that okay with you?" he turned for a moment, I just nodded- it was the best time i guess. and it _would _steal Rosalie's thunder if she was announcing what we thought....

"Ill see you tonight" was the last thing he said before returning to his meeting. I left the small little waiting room feeling relieved. I saw a dark shadow in the hall as i walked towards the garden, and shrugged it off. But i coudln't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen...soon.

-----

**a/n: Thanks for reading! Cookies for all of you!! Notice my foreshadowing there at the end?! lol! I'll be putting more on hopefully tomorrow! Please Comment! They keep me motivated! Please ask any questions if you have any! (Be aware that more information will be revealed as the story progresses)**

**Thanks!**

**-Edwardismyprince  
**


	4. The Target

**Unknown POV:**

"Princess" the man greeted her, "She's pregnant."

She smiled evilly, "Perfect, two down in one shot....." she leans her head back and lets out a laugh, "Perfect" she repeats

**Bella's PO**V:

The garden was beautiful and refreshing and i was enjoying the air when i caught a whiff of something unpleasent, i ended up throwing up in the white roses that Queen Esme (my mother in law) had just planted. They were her favorite and she had them specially shipped in. I looked around guiltily hoping that no one would notice. To my utter despair there was Queen Esme walking towards me. She was already in her gown. It a silky ensemble that had a small train. Pieces of material were hooked up to rings on her fingers (one on each side) , making her movements look even more majestic. Her Crown was proudly on top of her head, making my head ache at the thought of having to wear one myself that night.

"I'm really sorry" i curtsied, "I-" She cut me off, "Nonsense! Your carrying a child dear, a royal for that matter, it's fine" she enveloped me in a soft hug. That was Esme, everything about her was soft and kind, that's why she made such a phenomenal queen.

"Oh, thank you Esme! I'm so sorry, i know there your favorite..." i started crying although i wasn't quite sure why. I didn't _feel _upset....and yet....I was sobbing into Esme's shoulder and i knew that her dress would need to have my mascara removed and that made me cry harder. She sent for a garden tender to fetch Edward.

"Come on sweetheart, let's sit down, you shouldn't be on your feet so much- trust me" she escorted me to a near by bench where my face fell into her lap still crying....Dang it! I was trying to stop but i couldn't get a grip on my emotions. That's when Edward came running in looking completly stressed out and worried, i just sobbed more at the sight.

"Oh Bella! What's the matter?"

Esme smiled, "The girl is pregnant dear, she's emotional" OH!! i get it! i felt so stupid now, it was my hormones! I had to admit i didn't know much about pregnancy at all. Besides the tibits of information Edward sometimes feels the need to share with me. Most of which i forget right after.

I started laughing then and Edward looked relieved. He scooped me up in his arms, "Thank you mother." he kissed her on the cheek and then brought me back to our room. He seemed to be doing this alot lately. He sat me down on the bathroom counter and stood between my legs wipping my stained face off and kissing where ever his hands touched. That's when i started to feel a little tired. The tiredness flaired as i tried to keep my senses aware, a minuete later i felt as if i was going to pass out.

----

Someone was nudging me awake and i was struggling through the darkenss trying to tell them to BACK OFF! i was trying to sleep! i felt so tired....._exhausted _really.

"Her blood vessles are probably expanding." said a vocie, "And her blood sugar seems to be low, she's not eating enough."

"Did you perscribe her some prenatal vitamens?" my husbunds vocie said, ugh! stop it! go have your stupid doctor conversation somewhere else, i'm trying to _sleep_! i tried to say.

"I tried but she was very panicked when she left." I felt pressure on my stomach and then two fingers pressed to my wrist. Stop touching me! i wanted to scream!

"Her heartbeat is fine- a little weak- but strong. The baby shouldn't have been affected, did she hit anything hard when she fell?"

"No, i was helping her clean up when all of a sudden she just dropped into my chest, i caught her." Edward said, all i could think was that he had caught someone _else. _

_"_Bella, Bella beautiful, sweetie can you open your eyes for me?" uh, NO! i'm sleeping!

nothing came out.

"If she doesn't wake in five minuets we're going to have to hospitalize her." that annoying vocie said. Someone pushed lightly on my stomach and i gasped a little, "WOULD YOU _STOP?!" _i screamed. I opened my eyes, suprised that something had come out. Edward smiled at me, "Sweetie, your fine, you passed out."

"I'm tired." i sated before closing my eyes again.

"You need to eat more and rest more. Your not getting enough of either."

"I'm fine." I said defiantly, however it sounded pitifully weak.

He laughed a glittering laugh, "It's okay i'll make sure to take better care of you and our baby." He spoke softly to someone else and i heard the door open and close.

"I don't think you'll be able to attend the banquet tonight." he told me.

"Aw darn." i said sacrastically, relieved at not having to wear that stupid tiara.

He laughed, "I'll Have Alice and Emmett your body guard in here with you and have the rest of the security outlining the room...." he planned aloud.

"When did the bed get so hard?" i complained. Just then i felt Edward's hands slip under me and set me on a compy surface..

"Oh." i said before i fell asleep once more.

----

It was the night of the Banquet and i was watching _What i like about you _in my polka dotted pajama pants, throwing pop corn at the T.V. and laughing with was even laughing at the cheessy soap opera. Edward emmerged from the bathroom where he had finished getting dressed and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll tell them tonight, be prepared for alot of press the next couple of weeks." i nodded, feeling sad at the thought of _more _publicity. I was not a celebrity, in fact i would like it very much if no one noticed me. Except for Edward of course. If we were the only people on earth, i would be okay with that. I really don't need much else.

I was quiet the rest of the night, suprisingly tired even after sleeping in and getting a little "nap" in. I yawned and told them that i was going to crash. I ended up just falling asleep on the couch. There was a ruckus outside the door sometime in the night and i slightly recalled someone yelling, "Save the princess" in a distressed vocie. Emmett's over sized arms picked me up causing me to open my eyes,

" what's the problem?" i mumbled,

"Someone's trying to get in- they've got a gun." Emmett was a cool guy but in times like these you better not mess with him. Alice was by his side wimpering. I was wide awake now and honestly scared for my life. That was when i was overcome with motherly love. I realized that i wanted this child, i didn't want anything to happen to it. I was scared for my baby. Emmett locked us inside the master bedroom and pulled us into the closet which he locked also. It was massive and fuill of clothes that Alice as my Lady in waiting had picked out for me.

"Someone will find us!" is said in a strangled vocie.

"No they won't." Alice said. I looked down to see that emmett had opened a hidden door and was pulling us through it. It was as small as my old room in Forks. The smallness was comforting even in the risky moment.

There was a a little couch and a small television set set up in one corner. On the other side was a small kitchen, apartment size. Alice opened the fridge to find it stocked with food. I gaped at the scene.

"Wha?" i said. Emmett laughed, "Edward had this set up, he knew it would come in handy some day. It's been my job to keep the kitchen fresh." he smiled proudly, "The rooms always been here but Edward felt that it should have all the factors to support life. The couch folds out into a bed if we need it."

"Wow. Do you think we'll be in here that long?" Alice said,

"No" Emmett shrugged, "But now i can finally eat the food!"

I sat down on the couch and took deep breaths. This was just alot to take it. My impending motherhood and now revelation that Edward _knew _something would probably happend. Well i didn't know wether to be touched or miffed. We were only in there for an hour when Edward came in and rushed over to my side checking me over and practically crying with worry.

"We're fine" i said quietly, "I love you." We kissed for a moment before puling apart. Edward had come to tell us it was safe to exit. We only had to wait so long for the security to check everything over.

"Was anyone hurt?" I exclaimed,

Edward winced, " A man was shot and is now in the hospital, they say that he will be fine."

I looked at him with horror in my eyes, that was _someone's _baby. I put someone's baby in the hopsital! (even though tecnically he wansn't a _baby _anymore). I touched my stomach tenderly vowing to never let anything happen to it. Edward saw the action and assumed the worse, "Is it your stomach? Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, "No, i just love our baby so much."

"The doctor informed me today that you are now 7 weeks along, she didn't have the chance to tell you before you left that day..." Edward informed me.

"Wow." i said.

"Everyone was very excited about the baby and the press wants a personal interview..."

i sighed, _so much for wanting to be invisable. _"What was Rosalie's news?"

"We don't know, she never got to it....before the incident." He said with his face all tensed up and stressed.

The nights events had me worn out and i was sleeping with Edward at my side a few minuets later.

-------

**Unknown POV:**

"You _didn't _get her?!" The woman exclaimed, "You fool!"

"I'm sorry, i didn't expect the secuirity. You said she'd be at the table!" The burly man spoke gravely.

"Fine, i'll have to scare her out of her comfort zone...and then..." she paused,

"Boom" the man finished. They laughed togather before the room filled with words of visious plotting.

------

**A/n: Thanks sooooo much for reading!! PUSH THAT COMMENT BUTTON!! You know you want too! =D The more comments, the more motivated i am, the more motivated means longer/ more chapters sooner! =D pleeeaaasseee??? I'll give you a homemade chocolate fudge brownie! **

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!**

**-edwardismyrprince  
**


	5. Never Going To Change

**a/n: Thank you soooo much for the comments!! They really help motivate me!! Here's more for you guys!:**

BPOV:

I was thinking of Forks alot lately. I missed everything about it. The places i used to visit, my parents (whom i haven't seen since the marriage) and my house. I even missed the incesant rain a little. I loved that in Forks i knew where everything was, it was my home. Here i got lost in my own home! (not to mention it _is _a castle). Mostly i missed how Edward and I used to be. He used to be so sweet and sponatneous, he made me feel so important and _wanted. _My love for him hasn't changed but that special bond seems to have dissolved. I felt very alone here. I loved Alice who was my best friend, and Emmett always had me lauhging but they were _paid_. To me all i saw was me and this little baby. I knew that the baby would love uncondinatlly and i love love he/she just as much.

I hadn't seen Edward around very much for the past _two weeks. _He kept telling me that he didn't like to be away from us so much....i kept wondering why didn't he change it? He's a freaking prince! He was always talking about how he's just _trying to keep us safe. _

_"_I feel safest when i'm with you Edward." i told him bluntly, "We haven't seen eachother so scarcely since....well, Never."

"I know Bella, i love you." he kissed me on my cheek and left once again. I just sat their dully staring out the window, not caring . I wanted to cry but it seemed so silly to cry. I always used to make fun of girls who cried when they were away from their boyfriends for 24 hours, but here i was doing the same thing with my husbund. I rested my hand on the little bump that had formed on my stomach. I was about 10 weeeks along now, but i was still suffering from awful morning sickness. Or more like all-day-every-day-for-forty-weeks sickness.

I hadn't bothered to open the curtains and the room was still dark. That's when Alice came bouncing in. This was normal, i wasn't aloud to be by myself for more than a bathroom break. She threw open the blinds and a maid that i didn't recognize came in behind her cleaning up a few things. Alice came and sat beside me, "What's the matter?"

"Me? Nothing....just...sick." I knew she'd have to believe that one. She nodded and turned on the T.V., "Let's see if there's anything to get your mind off it."

"I'm sick of being in this stupid castle, i hardly ever go anywhere anymore." i confided in her.

"Well the press is dying to get more pictures of you and with the mysterious shooter on the loose, well Edward just wants you to be safe."

"Well, Edward isn't in charge of me, _i'm _going out." I stood up and walked to the closet. I noticed the maid eavsdropping.

"What happened to Jessica?" that was the normal maid that came in. She was tall and blonde with a laugh that sounded like a bird squaking. This woman was petite and short with long black hair and big green eyes. For some reason i just didn't trust her.

Alice looked at the new maid from the closet while i threw on a tee and some jeans. "I don't know." she shrugged and turned around, "Oh no! You are not wearing _that!" _

_"_What's wrong with it?" i questioned, it was just a plain white tee with some faded jeans, the shirt was tight and outlined the tiny bump that was forning on my stomach.

"Well! Everything!" she said exasperated, then she noticed my belly, "AWWWW! Can i touch it?"

"Only if you'll stop throwing a tantrum about me wearing this...sheesh i thought only _royals _threw _royal tanturms." _

"Fine" she put her hand my slightly portruding stomach and rubbed it a little. "Hello! I am auntie Alice!"she told it. Looking at alice kneeling to talk to my stomach made me start crying.

"What's wrong? did i hurt you?" she asked worried as a few tears slipped out.

"No...it's just...Edward should be the one doing that. He hasn't been around and...i don't even think he's noticed" i said burying my head in my hands.

"Oh, sweetheart, he's just trying to protect you." Alice said,

"From what?" i exclaimed,

"The media, the gun man, Rosalie..." I sighed and wipped my tears away. Rosalie too was pregnant (so she says) and was expecting a baby three days after me. I didn't see her as much of a threat now, she's probably too busy throwing up her guts just like me.

"I'm just being emotional." i told her before grabbing my flip-flops and heading outside.

--------

The air was fresh and the sky was blue when i walked outside. I smiled up at the sky and laughed, Alice and Emmett were right behind me.

"If Edward finds out about this, i'm dead" was all that Emmett said as he trailed behind us.

" I won't let him, this was my idead" i told him.

"Good enough for me!" he said, eating another dounut that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Let's go to the mall!" i told Emmett as sat down in the drivers seat. We were going in his car, it would be less obvious than the car edward had given me.

"There's going to be alot of people there." Alice said worridly,

"Eh, who cares? So what i'm pregnant? i'm also human!" I laughed turned up the radio and pretended to sing to a song i had no idea what the words were. Alice started lauhging and joined in.

I felt like a teenager again, and i was loving it!

-------

**Unknown POV:**

She slipped out of the crown princess's room trying to ignore the itchy maid's outfit, "She's left" she said into the small black phone.

"Wonderful" said a gruff man's voice on the other side of the line.

"I saw them leave in that security guy's car, A Black jeep, the Lady and Waiting was with them." she spoke informatively.

"I'll inform the princess."

He hung up and dialed the memorized number for his master, "She's left with the Security guard and her lady in waiting."

"Call the press" the sinister vocie said,

"You don't want me to shoot?" he questioned.

"Not yet." The line went dead and the man dialed the number for Cullovia's Public News.

-----------

"I feel so Free!" i said while i walked around the mall. Alice had geniously grabbed a blonde wig out of the closet and even though it was slightly askew no one seemed to notice.

"I don't think i was supposed to let you eat ice cream" Alice said while laughing at the chocolate stains on my shirt and the dropplets running down my face as i hurried to eat it.

"Eh, i don't care, i can tell the baby likes it." i said while trying to eat it before it melted.

"Let's get you a new shirt," she pulled me into _Abecrombie and Finch _while Emmett stayed behind to play with some gadget thing a booth had set up.

I swore i saw the maid from earlier slip in behind us but Alice was pulling me away to fast for me to able to tell.

------

**Edward's POV:**

"I should get back to Bella now, i've been away from her too much lately." The advisor's nodded and my father Carisle waved his hand dissmissvly.

"Keep that baby healthy" he said while i walked out, thoughts of Bella filling me head.

I was suprised to find the door already open, and Bella no where in sight. I shrugged and went to the garden.

She wasn't there.

I checked the kitchen and Esme's office next but no one knew where she was. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Emmett or Alice around either.

i growled and slammed my fist down before pulling my keys out of my pocket and running to my car...

_Now where would Bella go? _

I called the Palace security base and asked them to check the camera's and tell me where they went. I got a text right as i exited onto the highway. I opened it to find a thirty second video of Alice and Bella climbing into Emmett's jeep. "Let's go the mall!" Bella shouted. The video stopped and growled again before turning towards the mall...

----------

**BPOV:**

So far i had eaten three large fry's from McDonalds, (the whole container!) two ice cream cones, a large soda, a super sized Big Mac and was working on a lolly pop from the little coin machines.

"That's going to be nasty to throw up" Alice said, watching me disgusted, as i continued to eat.

"At least i'm not getting it on _this _shirt' It was some sort of Navy blue tee with Abecrombie and Finch across the front of it. I looked up to see that same girl from before dissappear behind a pillar that was supporting the roof.

Just then Camera's started flashing and microphones started shoving themseleves in my face, and my wig was ripped off.

" Stop it! Go away!" i shouted as Emmett tried to break through the crowd to me.

"I command you to leave me alone!" it sounded lame and pathetic and did absolutely no good. I tried covering my face but slowly tears of regret covered it instead.

Emmett was a HUGE guy and even _he _couldn't break through the thick layers of camera's. Who told all these people? I saw the girl slipping away while talking on a black cell phone. Something told me that she was bad news.

------------

**Edward's POV:**

It was easy to find Bella. She was the one surrounded by Camera's crying into her hands.

"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!" i roared. Silence filled the area when they noticed who and spoken. The media started running away but i didn't care about those idiots....i rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella! What were you thinking?" i told her as i helped her stand up.

"I- it was fine until someone called the press and ripped off the wig..." she hiccuped out.

"Come here sweetie." i pulled her into a hug, "I'm just happy to know that you are **both **okay."

"We are" she said half heartedly. She seemed to be acting different.

"Are you okay?" i said lifting her face up to look me into the eyes.

"This is never going to change is it? Nothing will ever be personal or private again?" She stated it more than she questioned.

She was silent the entire ride home, leaning her head against the cold window. Half way home i had to pull over to let her throw up. Alice watched her wincing as i helped her hold her hair back, "I told her that would happen." she said.

------------------

Bella still hadn't said much when it was time she went to bed. She didn't even fight me either, she just nodded climbed into bed and fell asleep. I watched her for a minuet before mimicking her and doing the same. When i went to put my hand on her stomach i was shocked to find that it was slightly rounder. I ran my hand over it a couple of times taking it in. I dreamt of our perfect little baby that night.

-----------

**Unknown POV:**

"Did you acutally do it this time?"

"Yes your highness" the man replied.

"Perfect" she said evilly, "Perfect."

----------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Sorry about all the POV changes! It was the only way to write this chapter! Thanks so much for reading, pleas Comment if you want more!! **

**Thanks a ton!**

Edwardismyprince


	6. Perfect

**Bella's POV:**

I never thought being pregnant would be this...hard.

I was sick all the time and i couldn't keep anything down despite the fact that Edward was making me eat every 3 hours "for nutrition". Screw nutrition! It's not doing anyone any good having me throw up everywhere! Esme was very grasious and encouraging, but all i could think about was the constant demands my body was making. I was tired all the time too, and had a tendancy to fall asleep almost anywhere. Edward and I attended a press meeting about the pregnancy and i feel alseep! On national televison!! Talk about embarassing!!! On top of that my mom called me up (completely pissed) after wards yelling at me for not telling her myself! I hadn't even thought of it to be honest. if we were an _normal _couple, i wouldn't have told anyone yet...

Edward had truly been trying hard. I could see it in everything he did for me, and i was greatful. I just....i didn't want him to have to feel compelled. He was always worried abotu the baby, he didn't act this way before the baby...

The baby had finally pushed through the surface of my stomach and was a plump little bump. I covered it up with whenever possible but Esme and Alice lectured me on "being proud, your carrying a royal!"

Ugh.

i felt another wave of nausea and leaned over the bed to throw up into the garbage can that Edward had conventionally set there. The Gun Man still hadn't been found and i was constantly being looked after all the time. i Wasn't aloud to be alone.

At all.

I wipped my face and got out of bed. I opened the blinds and could see the security camera's turn towards me at the motion (Stupid motion detectors! i didn't want it to be on Camera how i look early in the morning after just throwing up!) I looked down to see a few camera men wtih news reporters casting another story about who knows what. Alice came dancing in laying out my clothes and talking about something. I was still looking out the window, i saw that maid with the dark hair behind the group of reporters and tried to see her face better. I was concentrating very hard when Alice came up behind me. I screamed and Emmett and Edward came running in.

"I'm alright, Alice just suprised me." i told them.

"No pain?" Edward questioned,

"No butt to be kicked?" Emmett interogated,

"Nope." i snapped the word and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower...

Alice was standing with her back turned the whole time...

Not aloud to be alone..._at all. _

_Thats it! This is going to end...NOW! _i thought. i couldn't blame this on hormones anymore...this was real and i dont' care if some people want to call me irrartional. I was going to do this.

I was going back to Forks.

I figured i could stay with my father, Charlie, or maybe even Jacob (an old childhood friend). I woudn't be gone for that long, just long enough to take a breather and clear my head. I wouldn't be able to stay away from Edward that long anyways, he'd be worried sick and never let me go on my own. How would i buy a plane ticket without anyone noticing?

----

After gettting dressed I pretended to watch T.V. while considerting my options. There is no way i could buy a ticket with my credit card, Edward would notice. I looked around the room for ideas..everyone would notice if i even stepped foot outside. I was a freaking princess for goodness sakes! My eyes laid on Alice....ALICE! She could help me! no one was tracking the pixie like character and she _looked _compltely harmless, I trusted her with my life and Edward would never suspect! Perfect! Luckily we were alone, except for the five cameras that Emmett installed in the sitting room.

"I'm going to go the bathroom" i told her while standing up and heading towards the seperate unit. Alice nodded and followed me.(she just stands outside the door)

I shut the door closing the bathroom off from the sitting room and instead of head towards the actually _bathroom _i stood between the sink and the Jaquizzi.

"Listen Alice you have to help me" i told her hastily,

"What do you mean?" she said curiously,

"I have to get out of here, i want to go back to Forks- Just for a little while" i said in one breath,

"What?! NO! Edward would kill me! I would be put in Jail for letting you out!" She whispered angrily,

" Alice, i don't want to be a princess, i want to _get away _from this!" i explained, " All you have to do is help me get out of the castle and let me use your phone to call my dad- he'll by the ticket."

"No, this is a bad idea, there are people out there willling to kill you!" she said, "Won't the camera's notice that we've been in here for a while?" she then added,

I made throwing up sounds and then groaned for a minute, alice followed my lead faking words of comfort. "That should buy us ten more minuets" i smiled,

"You really want this?"

"Yes, Alice, i want this...so bad" i begged,

she rubbed her tempels. "This is a bad idea....but okay."

"Thanks Alice!" i hugged her, "Your the bestest friend i've ever had! You don't know how much this means to me!"

" Awwww, thanks" she said hugging me back.

Alice handed me her phone and said, "Lets get this over with"

I dialed my dad's number and held the phone up to my ear,

"Hello?" my dad's gruff vocie said slowly.

"Hey dad! it's me!" i said happily,

"Bella! Hey i haven't heard from you for awhile! i heard about the baby congrats!"

"Thanks! Hey, i was wondering if i could come down and visit you for a little bit?"

"Sure kiddo! I'd love to see you! Is Edward coming?"

"No not this time" i spoke slowly for the next part, "hey would you mind if you bought the ticket for me? I'll pay you back i promise!"

"My daughter a princess, and she's asking _me _to pay" he joked, "Okay kiddo, whatever you say, are you sure your okay?!"

"Yes, hey just call back this phone and tell me the times okay! As soon as possbile" i told him.

"Will do, love ya!"

"Love ya to!" i said before hanging the phone up.

We exited the bathroom and sat on the couches again,

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" Alice said for the Camera's,

"Yes alot better, this morning sickness is awful!" i exclaimed before sighing.

She muffled a smile and rolled her eyes.

-------------

It was lunch time and Edward was no where to be seen...for once i was actually happy about this. one of the Cook's said that Edward had stopped by and ate luch early, he had some state business to take care of. I pretended to act upset (to evade suspision) before Alice and I left the kitchen slowly and talked all the way down the hallway until we reached the secret door.

Alice and I had found this door (that was covered by a marbel pillar so it was unseen by cameras) and no used it for all our private conversations.

"Why did you have to use my phone?" she questioned once we were inside.

" You're my planner person, you get tons of calls everyday, theyr'e not going to question and unknown number anyways." I told her, "Did Charlie call back?"

"Yes your flight is tomorrow at 10:00 am" She read off of her notes.

"Perfect, Edward will be gone" i thought for a moment, "How will i get out?"

"Well it's Wednesday tomorrow" she smiled. Wednesday's were my days out. We agreed that i was being cooped up to much and i was able to go out for an hour or so every Wednesday with disquise and Emmett and Alice at my side. (who were also in disquise).

"Perfect" i said before laying my head in my hands and smiling, life was good.

-------

**EPOV: **

I watched the clock impatiently. I had got pulled into, unexpectadly, a metting about a lead for the gun man, and then after that had to fill in for my father (who was sick at the time) at a meeting about opening an new orphan edge. As important as these thigns are i really wanted to spend it with Bella. I was missing lunch again, i felt like i was missing out on alot lately.

I knew that she was feeling neglected and pushed to the side. I just had to find a way to show her... Maybe i'll stay in with her tomorrow? No, my Father had something planned out!

Dang it! why did she always seem to come second latlye? since when was being prince more important than her? Gosh, i am the worst man alive. After that metting i'm all her's for the rest of the week. She'll be going out anyways and that'll make her happy, then when she comes back i'll surpsie her.

I smiled, "Perfect"

"What?" said one of the concil men, Fredrick i believe,

"Nothing" i said before jotting a couple of notes down and watching the clock again.

---------

**Unknown POV:**

**_"_**What do you want me to do now?" the young girl with long black hair said into the phone.

"Just wait, she's getting ready to snap... This is Bella we're talking about, she doesn't want limits. she'll break." The other woman said, before hanging up the phone and dialing another number,

"Yes your Princess Rosalie," the man said,

" Get ready, it's about time." Rosalie hung up the phone once more and smiled, "Perfect"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading! If you want more please comment! i'm not going to update until i get 10 more comments! I have 36 now, so at 46 i'll update! So push that button if you want more!! You can do it! Ten is nothing!! =D**

**Thanks a ton, you are fabulous!  
**

**Edwardismprince  
**


	7. Gone

**BPOV: **

This was it. I was going to do it. I was leaving.

Every part of my body screamed at the thought of being gone from Edward, but my mind knew that i had to do it. Somehow this was the only thing that would be able to keep our relationship together.

"Coming Bella? Alice questioned as she fixed her blonde wig and then proceeded to fix a misplaced strand of mine.

"Yeah," i said acting normal for the camera's. Who ever watched these after i was gone wouldn't notice anything abnormal.

Emmett escorted us out and we climbed into an old car that Edward had bought for the purpose of us being incospicuous. We climbed in and drove away.

Alice and I had filled Emmett in on the details on the way. He was reluctant:

"This is going to end badly, even though i understand your reasons." he said slowly, "Edward would die without you,"

" We need this...even if he doesn't know it." i told him with complete conviction.

" Alright princess, this is your call." Emmett was not happy about this, and it was obvious.

" Please don't call me Princess, it's just Bella," _That's all i'll ever be from now on. _i said to myself.

We pulled up to the airport and Alice handed me my ticket, one way, I had to move quickly just in case. We had told Edward that we were going to a little place near the airport so it wouldn't look strange if he tracked the car. (which we all know he would.)

"I'll see you guys soon." i gave them both a quick hug.

"By then your belly is going to be pumpkin size" Emmett said with a grin pointing at my little mound.

"Shut up" i said as i walked away. Alice was sniffiling abd for a moment i thought about turning around, What was i doing leaving Edward? No, i had to do this.

I walked into the airport without looking back.

--------

**Epov:**

I was so excited to be seeing Bella. I had planned the whole day out. I was going to take her on a picnic in the palace garden (i wanted to take her to a fancy resturant but i knew she wouldn't like that) and then we were going to spend the rest of the day in eachother's presence, catching up. I wouldn't have to be gone as much, most everything had been sorted out and i was looking forward to so much more time with Bella. I was goign to turn this around.

------

I had been searching for bella for over and hour and no one had seen her. I knew it was her day out but usually she was home by now. The car was here and i'd seen Emmett in the kitchen and he said that he hadn't seen her after the got back, that she was sick again. Alice said something similar.

Something didn't smell right. I saw Alice talking to a new maid we had hired. She had long dark hair and black eyes, something about her seemed very uninviting. i believe her name was Raven.

I went into our room once more and noticed this time a small piece of paper on her side of the bed. I walked over to it and found that it was an envelope. I opened it with the worst premonition:

_Edward,_

_I am sorry Edward. I love you so much, you and this child are the most important things to me. Edward i know that you love us and your trying to be here for us, but i also know of all of your responsibilities as a Crown Prince. We will never have a private life together. It will always be one thing after another, until the day we die. The press is all over us every second, and for goodness sakes i have an evil princess trying to have me killed! I am not meant to be a princess. I belong in a little rainy town called Forks. Forks is small and almost invisible- thats the way i want to be. Just me you and the baby, living in a little house, with you going to work every morning and coming home to us every night. Not this erratic lifestyle we lead, that we ultimately have not control over. I don't want our child to have this life either. I am your wife Edward, i know that your trying to protect me but you do not control my life. I am an adult and i retain those rights, i am leaving just for a little while. I need a break.I want to be with you Edward, just not like this. If you love me Edward, you will not come after me, i'll come back when i'm ready. I'll keep you updated with the little one while i'm gone, i love you._

_Isabella_

**"NO! NO!" **i roared before dropping the note and falling to my knees crying. No bella! no! Don't leave me....why didn't she talk to me abotu this? we could have worked this out reasonably! I read the note dozens of times. i knew that she probably headed to Forks, most likely staying with her Dad. I'll give her three days, then i'm coming after her. I knew the note said that if i loved her i wouldn't, but i loved her too much to do that. Too much.

---------------------

**Raven POV:**

I walked into the Crown royal's suite to do my daily search for clues, or "cleaning." i found a wrinkled piece of paper on the ground and picked it up reading it over quickly.

I pulled out a silver phone, "Roaslie, sh'es left."

"Pefect" she said on the other line,

"Should i call Lham?" I asked with hope in my heart, finally we could just shoot the little brat.

"We won't be needing Lham's serivces....unless she comes back." she said as if she had some big plan schemed.

"What? Princess we've been waiting, you promised..."

" Listen, Bella doesn't want to be here, Edward will go after her- while he's gone we step up with the story- changing a _few things- _no one will want them to rule, the people will take care of it. When they come back no one will even want them here."

"But what about the baby, they'll have a baby in time for the throne."

"But so will i Dear,"

" You are pregnant?"

" I can arrange something." She scoffed, "Nothing will get in my way, I will win."

"You promised we would be able to get our revenge on the Royals, you promised Princess Isabella's death to us!"

"Plans have changed" she shouted int othe phone,

"Maybe for you, but not for me, Edward is going to pay for what he did to us. He will pay." i hung up the phone as Rosalie shouted on the other line. There way no way the Prince was going to get away with Killing my father in war. He was going to suffer just as much pain as i did.

------------

**BPOV:  
**

The baby was moving around alot as the plane flew through the sky. It kept kicking me and putting it's elbow or something in my rib cage, making it uncomfortable to sit.

"Sheesh kid, calm down" i said to my baby, "Shhhh, mommy's right here and we're going to be fine." I ran my hand over my stomach soothingly and the little thing eventually calmed down and seemed to go to sleep.

------------

After getting off the plane and roaming around Seattle airport for about 10 mins i finally found Charlie. He was standing with a tall brunette women who looked soft and friendly.

"Hi Dad!" i said giving him a hug, my stomach was right up against his stomach and i felt the baby give it a good hard kick.

"You have quite the soccor player there." he said akwardly,

"Thanks" i looked at the woman momentarily.

"This is my wife Reighlee" i looked at her for a moment my mouth hanging open,

"Nice to meet you" i finally said, "Dad i didn't know you got married!"

"Sorry kid-o, i tried calling by my calls never went through- hey you went and got pregnant and i didn't hear about it until the news!"

"I guess we're even then." i said,

"Hello Bella, i've heard so much about you! It's so amazing to finally meet you!" she was warm and motherly and i knew right off the bat that i would like her.

"Well let's go eat sweetie we wouldn't want you hungry!" she exclaimed before Charlie picked up my bags and we all went out to his cop car.

-----------------------------

**a/n: **sorry it's short! I just had a little bit of time to write! Thank you soooo much for your comments! They mean soooo much to me! More soon! Hopefully tomorrow!

-myfirstloveisedward


	8. A Kickboxer, a death, and 3 days

**BPOV:**

My old room was as comforting as it was haunting. The window let in cold air and the door was slight ajar, i knew they both needed to be shut, but i was to tired to make myself do it. I kept seeing moments that Edwrad and I had spend together in this room, over and over again in my head. Those made me smile and want to cry at the same time. I was glad that our baby was able to be in this room; even if he or she didn't know it.

"This is where Daddy and I spend alot of time together" My baby moved a roud a little and rested against my hand.

"Okay, okay i get it, your tired. I am too, goodnight." i closed my eyes and drifted to sleep for the first time in a long time, in my own room.

-----------

I awoke to the baby kickboxing on my bladder. "Ugh!" i moaned before i climbed out of bed and relieved myself. I walked around the house of a few minuets, revisiting the past.

"Hello, dear, i thought you'd be alseep still, you looked so tired last night." Reighlee said,

"Yeah well, this kid here thinks it's a game to kick my bladder." i rolled my eyes, she smiled.

"Do you have any kids?" i askd her,

"Yes, i have a son that's your age, his name is Matt, he lives three houses down from us, thats sort of how your father and I met- i was visiting Matt."

"That's cool." i said before flopping down on the couch.

"How does bacon and eggs sound?" She asked me,

"Great! Here let me help you!" i found that i couldn't get up very quickly.

"It's okay, dear, you rest, i'll bring it out when it's done." She smiled and went into the kitchen.

My phone started to ring then, i disregarded the caller ID and answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella! Are you alright? Where are you?" My husbund excalimed.

"Edward Calm down, i'm fine, i'm with Charlie." i said reluctantly.

"Bella, please come home, i can't stand being away from you. Before you left i was already making plans for us to be togather more!"

"Edward, it's not just that, it's that 't. want. . a. Princess!!"

"Bella, i promise i'll give you whatever you want, just come home."

"Edward, i'm happy here, i need a break okay?"

I heard him sigh harshly on the other line, "Hows the baby?"

"Fine, enjoying attacking my bladder."

He sort of made a laughing sound, "That's...good."

"Yup." i made a popping sound when i said it. "Well, i'm going to go know, Charlie's wife Reighlee is making me breakfast."

"Charlie's married?"

"Apparently." i muttered, "She's very kind. Love you."

"Bye" he siad sadly,

"Goodbye."

We both hung up.

"Was that Edward?" Reighlee asked as she handed me a plate of food,

"Yeah, he was just checking in is all." i said before taking a bite.

"Are you guys having marriage problems?" she said knowingly.

"Just a little,"

She smiled, "Tell me about it sweetie.."

So i told her everything.

-----------------

**Raven POV:**

I was about to aboard the plane when all of a sudden something hit me in the back of the head, i turned around to see Lham standing their looking smug.

"Where do you think your going?" Rosalie said as she stepped out behind him.

I rolled my eyes and proceed to enter the plane when Lham grabbed me from behind and pulled me out.

"Your not going anywhere little missy" was the last thing i heard before Lham punched me in the face. "Is Rosalie trying to _save _the princess?" was the last thought that came to my mind before black over took me forcefully.

-----------------

**Rosalie POV:**

Raven was dead.

I had only meant for Lham to shake her up a little bit, but i guess a man that colossil wasn't able to do that.

"Hide the body" i said before getting into the limo and driving off into the night. I saw Lham through her body over his shoulder and head into the forest.

------------------------

**Edward POV:**

I already had the plane tickets booked. Three days. I wondered what Bella would think about me showing up. But she has to undestand, i was going to tell her everything. In the meantime Rosalie and made some public appearences talking about what she was going to 'do for the people'.

She wanted to force all the men into the military so that she could overtake another country and have bigger land. She also wanted to take all the land and she could care less about the poor. But she said nothing of that sort. I was only trying to protect the people from her. Couldn't they see that?

"I will expand our lands..." Rosalie had said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You make me sick." i said to theTV, before turning it off. She could talk all she wanted, she still wasn't going to have a baby in time. She had 6 months left to have a child, and her figure was looking quite slim. Maybe she didn't know of the rules, i thought happily. Maybe she didn't know that it had to be a baby born of her (no adoption) and only in the bounds of marriage. Unless i forfiet there is no way that she could win. I smiled ear to ear and laid my head back.

I saw the face of Bella in my head and my mood instantly changed. SHe need to be here. I need to keep her safe and know that she was okay. I need to touch her warm skin and lay my hands on where or child was growing.

I growled and held the tickets up to the light.

Three more days....

------------------------

**A/N: Thanks soooooooooooo x infinity for the comments! They're so encouraging!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More soon!! The more comments the sooner i'll update! If i get enough maybe i'll update again tonight!**

**-myfirstloveisedward  
**


	9. I missed you

**Bella's POV:**

I was feeling very light headed today. i had a tendancy to not eat enough since i hadn't had someone reminding me every five minuets (edward and alice). I opened the cupboards but nothing appealed to me. It was like during the summer when your board and you stand there with the fridge open for thirty minuets hoping something good will pop out at you, but it never does. You find yourself in the same position about ten minuets later.

Yup, that was me today. I knew i need to eat, but i didn't know what i wanted to eat. So i just sat down again.

"Bella! Would you like to come to the store with me? i'm just going to pick up a few things for dinner." Reighlee said as she came down the stairs and a loose blue top and a pair of jeans.

"Sure" i said,i heaved myself up and smiled, "Ready"

----------

The store was pretty busy today and alot of things were almost gone. Reighlee grabbed a cart and started pushing it around the store throwing a few things in, "Go ahead and pick out whatever looks good, gotta keep you and that baby fed" she said before smiling. i just smiled back, "do you want me to push the cart?"

"No dear, no heavy pushing for you!" she laughed again,

"I think you and Edward would be very good friends" i said aloud.

"Where is Edward? i'm sure you miss him so..." Reighlee said in a conversational tone.

"Yeah, i miss him alot, and i know that the baby does too. At night Edward usually sang the baby and I to sleep or if i was already alseep he'd just sing to the baby, i think the little person misses it." i said thoughtfully.

"Awww, he is so darn sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is" i agreed before taking a donut sample from the bakery and handing Reighlee one.

"Mmm" we both said.

The baby kicked me as if agreeing.

"I still need an onion and a green pepper, darn! their on the other side of the store..."Said reighlee to herself.

"I can get it" i said, "Where are they?"

"Oh dear, your such a doll! their over there in isle 12"

"Okay!" i turned around sharply hitting someone's cart.

"Ouch!" i said grabbing my belly where it had hit.

"Are you okay bella?!" Reighlee said with worry evident in her voice.  
"Yeah, " i said even though my vision was turning black and my head was spinning, "i'll be right back" i took a step before passing out.

------------------

**Edward POV:**

I was on an airplane on my way to Bella when my phone rang. I opened it, "Edward cullen"

"Hi, this is Forks Emergency room, i'm calling on behalf of Isabella Cullen, you are her first contact" an offical vocie said calmly,

"What?! is she okay? what about the baby! what happened?!" i exclaimed into the phone causing a passanger to look in my direction.

"She's fine sir, she had an accident and a groccery store. The baby is fine too. However we are concerned about her physical state. She is suffering from exhaustion and slight malnutrition. Is there anything going on that we should know about?"

"I don't know, i haven't been with her for almost a month" that's right, Bella had finally consented for me to come see her after a month! however i did fly down three days after she left, just to see her, to know that she was okay. Her belly was much bigger now and we were excited to welcome our little girl into the world.

that's right, a little baby girl was growing within bella and she was entirly ours.

"Thank you sir, you may visit her in room 203 in the maternity wing during visitiing hours 8-6" she said in the same monotone.

"Okay thank you" i said shakily before hanging up and counting down the last thirty minuets of the flight.

----------------

**Bella POV:**

i couldn't belive that i was in the freaking hospital! Over hitting a freaking cart! That was soooo weak!

"Sweetie i'm so sorry i didn't catcha!" reighlee said, she hadn't stopped apologizing since i woke up.

"It's okay Reighlee this is aboslutely not your fault!

She sniffled a little bit and said, "I'll go get you some more water..." before leaving the room.

Thats when my husbund burst into the room and ran to my side. He looked the same as he did a month ago although i did not. I hadn't realized how much i missed him until i saw his face. i started to cry.

"What's wrong? are you in pain?"

"No Edward, i just missed you so much! I was so stupid! i wasn't thinking right!" i told him while i sobbed,

"My beautiful," Edward said rubbing his nose in my hair, "It's alright, you had every right to do what you did."

I sniffled, "I'm sorry"

"You are already forgiven." He smiled and wipped away one of my tears with his thumb, "Now lets talk about you and this baby, according to the hospital staff you haen't been eating or sleeping enough, care to explain?"

"It's hard for me to sleep when this little girl is moving and kicking me," i said without looking at him, "Actually i couldn't sleep without you" i confessed, "And sometimes i forget to eat or nothing looks good. I know it's not an excuse...i'm working on it."

I smiled up at him and he kisssed me on the lips, "I love you" he said before climbing into the hospital bed.

We slept, all three of us (counting the baby), in that little hospital bed all night long.

----------------------

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is sooo short! I've been busy with all the holiday's and school and stuff! I hope to update more quickly next time! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T- COMMENT!!**

**-myfirstloveisedward  
**


	10. Unfolding plans

a/n: Sorry for the long wait! I've been working with my other account (.com/kidarox123) and getting caught up on all that stuff. (You can check out that stuff too if you want. It's not all Twilight related.

**Bella's POV:**

"Are you ready to go home?" Said my husbund while rubbing my belly.

"We are home" i retorted. Edward grunted and said, "I mean _our _home."

I sat up straighter on Reighlee's love seat and pushed Edward's hand away from me, " Edward, i don't want to go back there. I love it here. Reighlee is so kind and loving and i really just want to stay here...." i spoke softly.

Edward pinched his nose, "Bella, we need you and the baby in Culloiva, and i don't think Charlie would appreciate you butting into his married life."

"That's not true at all, Reighlee loves that i'm here! And we could always get a new place."

"Bella, there are over a hundered thousand people in Cullovia all depending on me, you, and our liittle baby. Although you two are the only people that truly matter i cannot ignore the needs of all the people there. I would be sacraficing all of them."

"Then go back, nothing's stopping you." i said defiently.

" I don't...think....i can be....away from you any longer." He was completly broken. Was i really making him choose?

" Edward, i don't want our baby to have that life, but i don't want those people to suffer. Isn't there any other way around this?"

"I don't think so..." he said slowly, thinking. "Unless" he said hesitantly, "We can find my brother."

"You have a brother?!" i exclaimed,

"Yes, he walked away from this life when he was fifteen. He was older than me and fell in love with a maid. They ran off and got married and he never returned. I hardly hear from him any more. I know he lives in Cullovia, and i know his wife."

"Who's his wife?" i asked excited at the prospect of an escape.

"Bella, they wouldn't have enough time to have a child even if we did find them. There's only seven months left. Babies take nine."

"Believe me Edward _i know. _Who's his wife anyways?"

"Alice."

i gasped, "ALICE?! Jasper his your brother?! Alice is my sister!! I'm so embarassed! i've had my _sister _working for me! This has got to end now." i reached for my cell phone.

"Bella! Stay with me here." Edward said putting my phone back down.

"I"m going to talk to jasper," i said slowly, "maybe he regrets his desicion. Alice....maybe could have a baby in time...i mean most pre-me's live don't they?"

"Bella that is cruel! You want to put an innocent child in danger? And sacrafice your best friend?"

"No." i said sadly.

"Let's just go back to Cullovia and _maybe_ we'll talk to Jasper. I need to make sure your taking better care of yourself." Edward gave me a chaste kiss.

"Fine. For the people." i smiled, "And for you."

-------------------------

**Back at Cullovia:**

"Your so called crown prince is no where to be seen" Lham said to the desperate people running around like crazy unleashed dogs.

Rosalie had cracked a plan to put the people into chaos. Just when all seemed to fail she would come in and they would instantly realize how much they wanted _her _to be queen. Homes had been broken into, some on fire, some car's stolen and more awful things that Rosalie was heartless enough to do were unfolding.

Just then Helicopter's swooped in with water flying on the fires and police burst into the area with paramedics following. Rosalie swooped down on a helicopter ladder and stood with a megaphone thing yelling out commands while the innocent men that Rosalie Had hired were caught and being hauled off to jail. She had promised to free them once she was queen.

"Princess Rosalie!" People cheered and soon enough the crowds were multitudes and it seemed like at least a million people were all praising her. Rosalie smiled, and cleared her throat while Lham handed her a portable microphone.

"People of Cullovia!" Rosalie said with power in her voice, "I am so sorry to have had to intervene in this tradgedy. I was on my way to a Fashion show in Paris when i heard what had happend. I rushed over her as soon as possible. We have had no deaths and very few injuries. " she paused for a moment, " Prince Edward is no where to be seen, he is at home with his wife, awaiting the arrival of their baby so that he can take over all of Cullovia. He didn't even care to come out here to save you guys. He ignored the call. What type of kind would that make?" she had only lied a little bit. He _was _with his wife...and he had not picked up his cell phone to Rosalie's call even though it had nothing to do with the events that had taken place.

"I am so happy i was contacted, just know i will always answer the call." she pretended to whipe away a tear and hoarse a fraud "Thank-you" before handing the microphone back to Lham and smiling at the cheering crowds as the booed The Royal family

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is too short! I have to go to a meeting for a school thing right now. I'll post more _as soon as i can. _**

**Thanks for understanding so much!**

**myfirstloveisedward**


End file.
